Straw Hats, Ammy and Issun in serch for the One Piece
by JackFrostDoll
Summary: The sun goddes as a pirate? Why not?
1. Chapter 1

_Dammit -.- after writing 88 words on my newest chapter for the previous story I cannot continue. 'Cause of this freaking other idea I got. Okami-One Piece-crossover. Yeah..._

_Simple story: A few years after defeating Yami (I don't care how many XD) Amaterasu visits Nippon to meet her friends again especially Issun. Too bad old dude Gen found an old piece of paper, which shows how to build a strange machine. Ammy and Issun where present when it was activated. They got sucked up in a portal and landed in the world of One Piece. East Blue to be precise. The journey was rather harsh and when they wake up they don't remember much. They remember:_

_their brush techniques_

_their names_

_that their friends_

_Too bad Ammy forgot SOMETHING IMPORTANT. XD. I'm a little sadist, I know. Well then._

_Note: I ignore the Okamiden story in my story or change the facts a little bit._

_I do not own Okami or One Piece. Just this story and the other one._

_Here goes:_

**Issun POV:**

It's been 3 months since Ammy and I landed on this strange island. Geez we need to find a way out. If only a ship would came by.

...

...

...?

?!

A SHIP!?

**General POV**

"Oi, LAAAND"

"An island? But it isn't on the map!"

"Really? I bet there's something on it!"

"Oi Luffy, Nami there is someone at the islabd." Usopp shouted from the crows nest.

"Hmmm who?" Luffy asked.

"A white wolf. And it got some strange markings on it and a disk. Hmm? Wait the disc is on fire!"

"WHAT?!"

Stars began to shine in Luffy's eyes. "Oh boy" thought Nami, navigator and thief of the Strawhat crew. "This can't end good. and we haven't even reached the Grand Line."

On the island. Issun and Amaterasu watched as the ship came closer. "Oh, oh pirates." said Issun noticing the skull with the strawhead on it. "Hehe, nothing we can't handle, right my furry friend?" Ammy barked enthusiastic in respond.

**Amaterasu POV**

She studied the pirates that came closer to them. One with a long nose hid behind a man with 3 swords and green hair. There was a woman with orange hair who spoke to a boy with blue shorts and a red jacket. The last one had blonde hair, black clothes and was lighting a cigarette. Ammy didn't like the idea in stealing their ship or forcing them to bring her and Issun to another Island where they probably could find answers, where they came from. But then again they were pirates. But then again these guys didn't looked like their bad.

**General POV**

Nami tried to say to Luffy to NOT DOING SOMETHING STUPID. Was he listening?

3

2

1

"Hey you pirates" Issun started

0.5

"UUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" *shining eyes*

"Wow that wolf got a glowing green buck."

"I'm not a bug!"

"Oi you two wanna join my crew!"

"LUFFY!"

Ammy and Issun didn't know how to react to that. Luffy's crew knew. Punshing his head for beeing a moron. "I think they aren't that bad Issun." For those who don't know: Issun can understand animals. "Are you sure Ammy? They are pirates. Hmm, okay. I may not remember anything but I feel I can trust you on this. Hey you with the straw head! You are the captain?"

"Hmm yeah, what is it bug?"

"I'M NOT A BUG! The name's Issun. And the furball here is Amaterasu, but you can call her Ammy. We wanna join in."

"WHAT?"

"AWESOME!"


	2. Chapter 2

_First Chapter was a little short 'cause I didn't want to make too much for an introduction._

_Do not owe Okami or One Piece._

_Here goes:_

**General POV**

It's been 3 days since Ammy and Issun joined the Straw Hats. They told them a little about their back story and Issun and Ammy told them theirs. They didn't mention the brush, since they weren't too sure if the others are trustfull or not. It was a little shock to find out that their captain had a bounty of 30.000.000 beli. But then again Ammy heart was strong enough to trust them and Issun trusted Ammy. Right now Ammy and Issun are taking a nap after lunch on deck. Their current destination was louguetown, the town were Gold Roger the pirate king was executed. The other Straw Hats were still in the dining room talking about their new crewmates.

"I wonder if their telling us the truth." said Usopp.

"I don't think these two are up too bad things, except that little pervert sneaking into my clothes while I'm asleep."

"I think we can trust them." Luffy with a heart almost as big as Amaterasu's. Only less brain and less stomachs (Ammy got 4/play the game if you don't trust me). But luffy's stomache can expent so at that point they are quite even.

The discussion went on but none of them really thought that their new nakamas would be a threat if it comes out that the two are evil (muhahahahahahhahahahaaaaaaa).

Oh, how wrong they were. It should all come out the next day they reached loguetown. Everyone went on to his own duties. Usopp went shopping for stuff he needed for the grand line (wtach the anime and see how big his bag is), Nami went shopping clothes, Zoro needed two new swords, Sanji went on for supplies, and Ammy and Issun just looked around for anything interesting. Every now and then they pointed at Ammy and mumbled about her strange markings and the disc on her back which was on fire. Issun tried to score on some girls, but Ammy just put him in her mouth. "Bah, wolf slobber." Time passed and the clouds began to darken. "Ammy we better hurry back looks like a storm is coming up." At the ship they found Nami, Usopp and some dude with a lion. "Who's that?" Issun asked. "That's mochi from the buggy pirates, they want to burn down our ship." "What? Ammy come on. Lets' teach them a lesson. So who do you want?" "*growl*" ("The lion") "Roger that." Usopp and Namik were a little confused how Issun would fight. Next moment Mochi and his lion Richie (just remembered the name) stand on fire. "Ouch, ouch, hot, hot, hot!" "You want more hehehe." "*growl*" Another radiant fire and both realized that somehow the wolf and the tiny man set them on fire. After that they ran away. "How did you-" Nami began but was interrupted by a. "Freeze!" Behind them the marine soldiers had set up a bunch of canons. "Give up pirates. You are under arrest!" "Geez more troublemakers. Hmm. Hey look at the clouds Ammy. You see the lightning? Let's zap 'em!" Said and done. Out of nowehere a lightning stroke the marines and all fell unconsciousness on the ground. "How-" "explanations later we should keep going."

At the ship. "Hey shouldn't we wait for the others?" asked Usopp. Nami answered: "We don't have the time. If they don't make it, we'll just ship around the island and pick them up later."

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" "Huh what's that? URGH!" Luffy, Sanji and Zoro, landed on Ammy and Issun. "*whimper*" "How 'd ya do that?!" "He I ate the gomu gomu no mi fruit. A devil's fruit. I'm a rubberman." "Uh huh."

"Hey look at that light" Nami announced. "Huh the islands lighthouse?" Usopp asked. "That light shows us the way to the grand line." Everyone smirked. "Alright" Sanji announced. "Let's have a little ceremony before we enter the grandd line." He put a barrel in the mid and put his food on it.

"To find the All Blue."

"To become pirate king."

"To become the greatest swordsman in the world."

"To draw a map of the world."

"T- to become a brave warrior of the sea."

"To become the world's greatest artist."

"Bark./ To find our lost memories." Issun translated.

"LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!"

"AYE!"

Two days later. Ammy was watching Issun painting the marines on a scroll they buied in loguetown and made a short description of them and their weapons. He has asked the other's of their experience with the marines. After he finished he put the scroll away. "Bark." "Hehe thanks Ammy" He could swear she just blushed. But how could a wolf blush? "Bark." "Of course I can paint a picture of you. Hey watcha think ya doing?! Bah wolf slobber again."

Just as Issun tried to dry himself Sanji came in with a little girl in his arms. "We found her in a tiny rowboat." He explained.

While they had dinner the girl woke up, knocking Usopp off who was looking after her. "So you are awake." Nami spoke to the girl. "And even more lifly then we expexted. Are you hurt anywhere? Anyway what's your name?" "When you ask someone's name you are supposed to tell your own first." Nami smiled. "My name's Nami. The guy who's making the soup is Sanji." "Yo." The guy with the waistband and the ugly face is Zoro." "Shut up!" "The one you knocked of is Usopp. The little green artist here is Issun." "Hey there. Wanna paint me a picture of you?" "The wolf with the crimson markings is Amaterasu. But you can call her Ammy." "Bark." "And-" "And I'm Luffy. I'm the captain of this pirate ship." "PIRATES?!" "We're heading for the grand line."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"She ain't moving."

"Whimper."

"What are you going to do with her Luffy."

"Hmm, now that you asked. I'll decide tomorrow."

_Yeah and I'll continue my work tomorrow too I'm tired. I dunno on which story I'll work more, but I think the other will be finished sooner, 'cause One Piece ain't finished yet._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm thinking of bringing in my own devil's fruits. But here I got two problems:_

_every fruit exists one time (while the person who ate it is still alive)_

_I don't know which fruits will be introduced by Eiichiro Oda_

_Oh well, this is fanfic after all. Might as well break some, but I hope I don't have to. It's still too early for new fruits. For now I have to go on with story parts, that are not my favorite cause they don't give me that much of an opportunity to bring in my own ideas._

_Do not own Okami or One Piece._

_Here goes:_

The girl didn't ate anything the whole day. So she decided to first steel something from the refrigerator and then think of an escape plan. Well, she was not the only one who was hungry.

"ARRGH"

"Huh?!"

"Ah, you again. Luffy, how often do I have to tell you not to touch the food." I'm sure everyone knows the scene ^^: Luffy in a mouse trap. Tell me, how long did you have to laugh ;) ?

Sanji then noticed the girl. "Huh, what are you doing here?"

"Ehehehehehehehe..."

"Oooooo, this is so good!"

"Yeah, ya know, I made it and know stay out of the kitchen."

*stomach growl*

"Hmmm what is it, you hungry?"

"Don't worry it tastes nice. I personally chose Sanji as our chef."

After some hesitation, she tried a bite- and eventually swallowed everything.

The others were watching from the entrance.

"So she's finally come around."

"Oh, Nami-san."

"I guess you were afraid 'cause we are pirates?"

"Well..."

"Don't worry about it. It's just natural."

"I guess everyone here has a scary face." Zoro commended.

"Yeah especially, you." Usopp commended.

With that they started a little punch fight. (is that a word? or two?)

"Can I have more?"

"Of course, little lady."

"Me too."

"TAKE IT YOURSELF BASTARD!"

"Meanie."

Ammy and Issun were watching the whole scenery. "Hmm, you were right Ammy. These guys aren't bad at all. Meh, now I feel bad for doubting them." "*Whine.*/You are not alone. I myself had some doubts. We better proof ourselves to the others too. I think they still have doubts about us. After all, our story is kind flushy." "Hmmm you're right furball. Let's keep up our work. Oh, we still haven't explained the Celestial Brush. We may start with this tomorrow."

The next day. The Straw Hats were preparing to set sail as a sudden BOOM was heard from the kitchen. The girl Apis, (she told the crew her name yesterday) stepped out of the kitchen.

"Oi, what's up?"

"Hey everyone. I made breakfast."

I wish I would know the recipe. I mean Luffy liked it. But then again this is Luffy we are talking about...Anyways back to story.

Apis gave them the name of her island. Warship island. She explained from far away the island looks like a warship. Sanji decided to give Apis a bit cooking lesson. Zoro began his 17 hour nap, Nami treated her orange trees, Luffy sat on the figurehead of the Going Marry and Issun kept his promise and painted a picture of Ammy. "Ya know Ammy? I'm kinda surprised that no one... how should I put this... overreacted?" Indeed they weren't scared at all. More impressed. At first Zoro and Sanji doubted them. That was until their asses suddenly went on fire. They also described Ammy's weapons and how they work, so in future fights they wouldn't have trouble with getting in the way of each other.

"Ok I'm done. How do you find it? Amaterasu looked at. "It's, it's... beautiful."

"Hehe thanks Ammy, just don't... oh n o please. No wolf slobber. Please."

"*chuckle* You two having fun?"

"Oh, hi Nami. Yeah furball here would've licked me to death if I hadn't paint a picture of her."

"*Bark*"

Nami petted Ammy who decided to take a nap. After putting the picture away (wherever the heck her inventory was). But again. Everyone in this crew got some abnormalities.

"Wow, you're good Issun. Where did you learn that?"

"Uh remember? Can't remember."

"Oh sorry. Maybe we'll find some clues on the grand line."

"I dunno. Something is telling me we won't find a single thing there. If that's the case, all furball and I can do is to wait 'till everything comes back or start up new lifes. In any case- WHOA!"

Suddenly a cannonball almost hit the ship.

"Attention pirate vessel. This was a warning shoot. The next one will hit!"

"The marines!" "They must be after my head!" "But that many ships?" "They must know how tough I'm to beat." "I seriously doubt that..." "The eighth fleet devision!"

"HUH?"

"You know them Apis?" Nami asked. "Yeah, I fleet from them!" "Huh, why did you run away from them? And why did they hold you up?" "That doesn't matter now! We should do something!" Usopp shouted.

"This should be interesting." Zoro stated. Luffy chuckled. Sanji enlightened his cigarette. "Uh oh, the monster trio is ready."

"A wind is coming..." Apis muttered.

"Huh, what did you just say?" Issun asked. "A strong wind is coming!"

Nami reacted directly, although she didn't know why Apis knew that. "Usopp, set the sail to the south. Zoro, Sanji turn the ship strawboard."

To everyone's surprise (except those who watched the Anime/ this episode is not in the Manga) astrong wind came up and they escaped. The marines and the mercenary could only watch. "Captain" the mercenary said "I assume that we follow the vessel or the key to the elixir of eternal youth will be lost." "No." "What?" "Do you even know where this vessel is headed? Have you ever heard of the calm belt?" "..."

So for those who never saw the Anime or read the Manga, I'm gonna explain it to you just to make things easier for me. I HATE copying, but at the beginning I almost needed to copy the whole Anime. But I now I got some free space. We'll come to that later.

So calm belt. There are just two things you need to know:

there is NEVER wind

it is a place filled with sea kings

Sea kings are monstrous big fish. I'm not good at describing things, so please look them up at google or FINALLY watch the Anime, man.

After hearing that Ammy and Issun decided to make themselves useful. Before the sea kings appeared they used their wind technique to create some wind and escape the calm belt. (If you think of it, they could probably cross the calm belt with that).

"WOW. YOU TWO ARE AWESOME!"

"Just what kind is power is that?"

Explanation later...(Apis' as well since I'm lazy)

"So if we need you can always summon that wind. And that brush is not some kind of devil fruit power?" Opportunity for Ammy to jump into water, since Issun doesn't like taking baths :)

After Luffy carried them out Issun explained: "Well we could summon the wind all the time, but we would only exhaust us and we'd be good for nothing after that and we wouldn't make very much progress either."

"Oh too bad..."

"IT'S STILL AWESOME! Can you show us the other's please." "Ok, heheheeheheheh (MUHAHAHAHAHA)" Well as you can think, Issun and Ammy had their fun. Remember Ammy still got her elemental weapons. Of course it was impossible for them to show them the flora techniques. Or do you guys like a blooming going marry?

Well our crispy frittered friends finally arrive at Apis' island. The inhabitants were fully alarmed by the pirate ship. Some of the stronger man approached the ship with gardening tools. Thanks to Apis it all went smoothly.

**Ammy's POV**

The way the island's inhabitants reacted to us... I guess that was normal. We were pirates after all. After Apis explained the whole situation, her grandfather took us to his place for dinner. On the way I noticed the people starring at me and pointing their fingers at me. They probably thought I was some kind of demon or a monster or something else. I tried to ignore them. After all even I didn't know what I am. Sometimes I wished I was a normall wolf, so that I could live a normal wolfs life. Being part of a pack, hunting for survival. Sometimes I even wished being a human, maybe that way... I know he is a womanizer and sometimes pretty rude. And sometimes he just can't shut his mouth. Beside all that, I cannot ignore the feelings I have for him. But it is impossible that we two could be together. Even if I was human. And I think he just thinks of me as a good friend.

I am not sure what will happen if I ever tell him that. Did I maybe told him already? Before our amnesia? About the demon thing-

"Hey Ammy, what's up? You look kinda lost in thought. Everything all right in your head?"

"Huh... uh.. sorry Issun, I just thought about our past... and the reason for our amnesia and all..."

"Hmmm yeah, well don't worry about. We'll probably find someone who knows us.

... Hey furball what's up? I can tell from the tone of your voice that something is bothering ya. SO what is it?"

"Well it is not so easy... can we talk about that when we are back on the ship? And can you paint me another picture please?" "Huh, why do...?"

"This time I want you to paint me as a human. Is that ok?"

"Huh, what? A human? ... Oh I see. This is a challenge for the great artist Issun. Hehe, I accept it furball. You'll be impressed. Just gimme some time and I'll make sure your eyes will roll out of your head!"

"*chuckle* I can't wait."

"We are here!" Apis announced.

Her grandfather decided to make us some lunch. Though it would take 5 hours until it's finished cooking. I led a whimper out and Luffy complained, although he was the only one who had breakfast this day. In the living room we were discussing why the marines had taken Apis with them. Though I didn't really 'say' anything I just listened while Apis was petting me. Her grandfather then told us about a legend of a sunken land and an elixir for eternal life. After that I dozed off by some king who had 3 sons and...(and then the author skipped the video 'cause he wasn't paying attention anymore. And with that he finished this boring chapter so he could start the next one were finally some fighting should be involved)


	4. Chapter 4

_Jeez I got reviews. What next followers? Never thought the reviews would be good. Man, now I have to continue this. Whatever, got nothing better to do and it is fun. So, I promised some fighting in this chapter. Let's see what I can make of. (Is this grammar right?)_

_Do not own Okami or One Piece._

_Here goes:_

Ammy POV

"I shouldn't sleep so much." I muttered to myself while taking out a marine with a katana. While she was asleep Luffy and Nami followed Apis to a cave were they found a gigantic, old, green dragon. After the legend, his bones are the source of eternal life, that's why the marines are after him. Apis herself ate a devil fruit, allowing her to read animals minds, however I was an exception. Apis promised the dragon, Ryu was his name, to find the sunken island so he would regain his strength. So while the others looked for a way to transport him, Issun and I took carer of some marines who had taken over our ship. I equipped myself with the tundra beads in order to freeze some marines behind me, while Issun took the front.

"What happened?!" a marine shouted who was out of our reach. To my surprise he was the last one standing. The others were roasted (due to solar flare) or trapped in an ice cave. "And they are supposed to protect people? What a shame." "Yeah you're right furball. Those guys are nothing more than pathetic weaklings, hiding behind their uniform."

Unfortunately reinforcements arrived.

Captain: "What happened?"

Last guy:"I think the wolf got devil fruit powers sir!"

"Enough chitchat" I thought and used blizzard technique. The marines cried when they saw ice blocks falling on their heads. One of them shouted: "What ice? But I thought admiral Aokiji ate the ice fruit!"

"Too cold?" Issun asked not noticing the critical information we just got. "Hehe, hey Ammy, I think we should warm them a bit." Said and done. We drew the ∞ and all of them were on fire. What we forgot, were the frozen foes now unfrozen. I decided that we played enough with them and used the storm techniques to blow them all away. "I hope they can swim." "Would be a shame if they wouldn't ain't it furball?"

General POV

Zoro and Usopp just arrived in the nick of time to see the marines flying away.

"*gulp* Glad those two are on our side." Usopp stated.

"Yeah. From what we know, I think it is possible that those two could beat us to a punch."

"Hey there guys. Sorry you missed the party. Maybe we'll leave some for you next time."

"*bark*"

Zoro and Usopp made the ship ready and set sail. Of course they were followed by some marines, but thanks to Ammy's and Issun's wind thex escaped with ease. The only situation the marines came a bit nearer was, when they pulled the raft with the dragon on it on the ship. But then they escasped for once and all.

The next day Ammy was laying next to Ryuuji taking a nap (in the morning). Issun was inside painting the requested picture and had forbidden her to look at it 'till it was finished. Which would probably take months since he had no idea where to begin with! "Seriously I really can't backstep from a challenge. But why does she want me make a picture of her as a human? The furball is a little bit weird lately."

Ammy woke up as it began to rain or better said to storm. The ropes which held Ryuuji's raft with the going marry were almost gone. Quickly Ammy used rejuvenation in order to make the robes longer. Finally they were out of the storm. They found out that the storm surrounded an island. They decided to explore the island. So some poor people (men) had to pull a big green dragon his raft the entire island through. (Ok, now I'm really curious: is this grammar correct?)

They reached some old ruins. Too bad the ground had to give in. However from pictures within the ruins they found out this wasn't the lost island. It seemed to be that Gunkan island is the lost island. Ryuuji remembered that too. And you know what time it is? Right: The bad man appearing time!

A guy who had eaten the Kama Kama fruit approached. Zoro took him on while the rest escaped through the wall: Luffy style! See he hits one wall but breaks the other one.

Back on ship, Luffy stretched his arm and brought Zoro back. (that hurt)

Out of nowhere their ship appeared before the marines. Thanks to the going mary's size they escaped quickly- only to find themselves surrounded by marine ships, which were connected with chains. Nami had to maneuver the ship, while the marines were shooting. Usopp decided to shoot back- and hit admiral Nelson in person.

With Luffy's abilities, he, Zoro and Sanji 'went' to the enemy ships cutting the chains and beating up marines.

Meanwhile Erik, the Kama fruit user (checked his name just yet) approached the ship of the straw hats. Amaterasu took him on, creating lily pads in order to increase her movement. During the fight Apis got scratched which upset Ryuuji. A little.

He let out a ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR and began to fly towards the marines head ship. After a second of hesitation the marines decided to shoot. They hit Ryuuji pretty bad and he fall into the sea.

Seeing this Ammy lost it all and threw the Okama- eh sorry the Kama_fruit user into the sea. Luffy landed on the dragon' and protected him from serveral attacks. Ryuuji let out another roar. Suddenly many, really many dragons appeared out of nowhere. Luufy used his chance and destroyed the headship with a gomu axe. After that an earthquake happened and an island appeared from below the sea, destroying all marine ships that were left. Lost island.

Nami got it then. She explained that this island appears every thousand years. That's when the dragons would appear in order to breed. Issun didn't let his chance get away and painted a beautiful picture. He made some copies for apis and the inhabitants. After that done, the straw hats are headed for the grand line.

_Sorry due to my plans I had to end it here. But now the boring part is over and I can bring more own ideas in this story. See you next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_I noticed today that instead of berry I always wrote belly._

_FAIL._

_Here goes:_

"Today, shit became real." Issun muttered.

Amaterasu agreed. It really was a shitty day: They had climbed a mountain with the ship. eaten by a whale, gone through strange weather phenomena's and now they were carrying two strangers with strange names.

But that was not what was worrying those two. Since they entered the whale's stomach something inside their heads made click and since that they were both sad. Though they couldn't say why, so they sat together (in Ammy's place lying) and tried to figure it out. They didn't even noticed Zoro getting a beat down by Nami. However their strange behavior was not unnoticed.

"Hey what's up with you two?" Nami asked.

Ammy gave out a whine.

Issun said: "Dunno. We have this... weird sadness feeling."

"Sadness?"

Ammy let out another whine.

"Yeah. I dunno but ever since we were in labooms stomach a picture of an orb like thing blurred up in our heads. And then there was this strange man..."

"You mean Krokus?"

"No, no, I mean we've seen it in our head. Like a memory!"

"So you remembered something?"

Another whine.

"Only those two pictures and the feeling of having lost something."

*whine*

"Oh stop it furball, you're even more melancholic then I am."

Nami petted Amaterasu gently.

"How comes you always get the pretty girls?"

"I thought she's a she."

"She is."

*bark*

"Cut it furball or I'm gonna-gag gurgle"

*water sprout*

"AMMY! I HATE BATHS!"

"What the hell happened!?" Mr. Nine and Miss. Wednesday exclaimed.

"I'll get you for that furball!"

"A devil fruit?" Nine assumed.

"Nah, furball and I got some special tricks on our sleeves. LIKE THAT!"

*blizzard*

Ammy countered with inferno.

"Hey you two. Don't blow the ship up." Nami exclaimed and hit them on their heads.

The strangers just stood there, jaw dropped.

"Hmm blowing, blow, blossom? Cherry blossom... *mumble mumble*... Hey thanks Nami."

"Uh for what?"

"You gave an idea for the picture Ammy requested. Better get to work. Ammy, don't spy or I'll set your tail on fire."

*bark*

Issun jumped towards the man's quarter's.

"Picture? Requested by that wolf?" Ammy glared at Miss Wednesday, who took a few steps back.

"Yep, Issun is an artist. Although he's so tiny his pictures are off the charts."

Mr. Nine doubted that. Ammy grwoled.

"I can show you a picture, he painted for me."

(a few seconds later)

"WHOAA! The bug made that?"

Amaterasu snarled now. Nami looked at her in confusion.

Later at Whiskey Peak

"This is heaven!" Issun exclaimed.

Amaterasu shook her head. It was obviously a tarp. A town throwing parties for pirates? Yeah right. She decided to play along the time being and had a eating contest with Luffy. Every time he tried to steal something, she used power slash. Issun tried to flirt with some girls. Sanji did the same. Nami and Zoro had a drinking contest a few locals. And Usopp told some lie stories. Yep it would've been heaven if it wouldn't have been a trap. But then again, leap before you think. Amaterasu's and Issun's motto. Eventually the crew passed out. Ammy was acting like she was sleeping.

When the straw heads were alone, she sneaked out and jumped on the roof of a house. To her surprise Zoro was right behind her and set down next to her. She looked at him. He smiled. Then they watched the bounty hunters talking about Luffy's high bounty and how they want him alive to receive 100% and not only 70%.

"Sorry but would you let them rest? They had a long travel."

"Up there!"

"Fiends." the mayor spitted out.

"So there are about 100 bounty hunters in this city, am I right baroque works?"

"How do you know that name?"

"When I was still a bounty hunter one of your members came by to ask if I'd join. Of course I refused. The members use nicknames, don't know anything about each other and no one knows the bosses identity."

Ammy snarled. "Enough talk." And attacked.

"What a heat headed wolf..." Zoro muttered and decided to join. Eventually they got seperated. Ammy decided for close combat. She used thunder edge to cut through the masses of bounty hunters. With veil of mist she slowed down time in order to dodge bullets or throw them back.

She was done after 3 minutes.

She decided to watch Zoro taken out the other half of the bounty hunters. After that they approached the mayor, Mr. 9 and Wednesday.

"I see," the mayor began. "the government must have make a mistake. This guy must be the real captain."

"More talk" Ammy rolled her eyes. She used *storm* to blow the mayor away. Then she got an idea. She pointed at a wall with her brush and wrote down: "Nice warm up. Who do you want to take on Zoro?"

Zoro looked at Ammy in disbelief. She just wagged her tail.

"Uhh, the one with the crown."

Ammy jumped, put Wednesday on her back and jumped over the houses to an abandoned area. Zoro sweat dropped. He looked at Nine and got an idea.

"I guess you didn't gave her enough to eat."

"WHAT?!"

-Ammy looked around to make sure they were defiantly alone.

"It's been a while since I had a worthy opponent." She wrote on a wall after releasing Wednesday. "Please entertain me. I'm so bored."

**Vivi POV**

This wolf... who is she...There's no way I can fight something like her. Wait a moment... strange or not she's still a wolf. So she should have a sensible nose. Maybe with my perfume I can...

A sudden wind appeared out of nowhere and blew everything away.

No way! What are those powers, if not devil fruit abilities?

Ammy points to another wall with her had.

"Boring."

"What are you?" I...I need to run. I can't die here. Carue!

**General POV**

The girl whistled and a few seconds later a big duck appeared. Wednesday sat on. "Carue run!"

"Seriously?" Ammy thought.

She chased after the duck, easily getting in front of it and gave it a head/bang. Miss Wednesday landed hard on the ground.

"Princess!" the duck exclaimed.

"Princess?" Amaterasu asked.

"S-s-stay away filthy pirate. I won't let you-"

*BONG*

"Ouch..."

"Now can we have a real conversation?"

(Some Crcodile, Alabasta bla bla bla explanation and all that shit later/I'm really lazy right now)

"So this girl is a princess."

Vivi stood up slowly Carue helping her. Ammy thought for a while. Then she said:"Come with me." and trotted away.

Carue followed her much to surprise of Vivi.

"Carue what are you doing?"

"Quack!"

Ammy leaded the way through the village until they found Zoro and Luffy laying on the ground and Nami standing and yelling above them. The mayor of the city was also there.

"What happened?" she asked herself.

*bark* She pointed towards the princess.

"Ah, you got the princess. Good girl Ammy and least someone I can rely on!"

("She knows about the princess?")

_Introducing, explaining, getting on baroque works dead list later on the ship:_

"What are you doing here? Miss All-Sunday?"

"What whose partner is that?"

"it's Crocodile's."

"WHAT?!"

*sniff sniff*

"Eh, now who do we have here?"

In fact Ammy stand near Miss All-Sunday sniffing at her curiously.

Issun sweet/dropped. "Ammy watcha doing? She's the enemy, now come on and give her a good bite!"

*bark*

"Eh whaddaya mean she smells familiar?"

All of the crew were kinda shocked.

Sunday looked at Issun. "You can understand her?"

"Yeah, I can talk to animals. Anyway that's not the point! Ammy stop fooling around!"

*bark*

"Whaddy mean she's not bad?"

"EHHH?!"

"How the heck can you tell!"

"Life experience? Ammy you and have amnesia. None of us remembers anything. Wait don't tell me you do?"

"THEN HOW THE HECK CAN YOU SAY THAT!?"

"IT FEELS RIGHT!? AMMY...!"

Everyone looked confused on the two. Issun was glowing red jumping up and down on Ammy's head trying to get her to her sences.

"Fine I ask. Hey lady, have we ever met before?"

"... No I don't think so."

"See! Now get your a- hmm? Whaddya mean by that? uhu. uhu. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! How can you...! FIne, fine, but after that we two have a lot to disguss, get it!?"

Ammy nodded and waved her tail happily now looking at Sunday.

"Hey Issun. Mind explaining things to us?" Usopp asked.

"I don't get it myself. For now I'll act as a translator."

_Note: I even thought about it to make this scene in Phoenix Wright style, but I changed my mind. But does any of you few readers got an actual idea?_

Ammy: "So, why are you working for Crocodile? _Yeah like she would say that to us..."_

Sunday: "*chuckle* Like your friend said. What a naive little dog you are."

Ammy: "So, why are acting like you are a bad girl? _Ammy really?"_

Sunday: "Acting? I don't know what you are talking about."

Ammy: "Would you believe me, that I can hear peoples souls? _Wait what?"_ [Explanation later readers]

Sunday: "*chuckle* So you ate a devil fruit?"

Ammy jumping in water, summoning lily pat and coming out again, with an "I HATE BATHS!" yelling Issun.

Sunday: "You're no ordinary wolf, are you? So I assume your markings aren't just paint work but naturally."

Ammy: "Indeed."

Sunday: "So what does mine soul has to say?"

Ammy: "It's crying. _Huh, crying?"_

Sunday: "Crying?"

Crew members [yeah haven't forgot about them]: "CRYING?"

{"Order in the court!" _Couldn't help myself._}

Sunday: "Now I am confused."

Ammy: "You are lying. You are covering your soul in darkness, however your soul itself isn't dark. _Wait, does that mean she's a good person?_ I have a question: Who are Aokiji and Sauron?(**Note: used German name 'cause don't know the English one)**

Sunday: "How... how do you know this name's?"

Ammy: "You told me. _Ah I get it. Well at least part of it."_

Sunday:" I never..."

Ammy: "You did. You need help, Robin."

Robin:"!"

Issun:"Whoa, whoa what are these voices?"

Luffy: "Voices? Are you going insane?"

*bark bar*

Issun: "What? Okay... Furball says 'cause your soul is crying louder, just touching her allows me to hear them as well. So it wasn't a bluff. Hey woman, what's a buster call?"

Robin stand there just shocked. Was it all true? The tiny man didn't seem to know about a moment ago. Is this all an act. A trap? No, the rest of the crew seems to be as clueless as me. So what's going on here?

"Oi Ammy, if you really can hear souls, so that means you can hear the desire of every woman~~~!"

Face/palm, if a wolf can do that.

Ammy:"SO, you'd like to tell us now..."

Robin: "Shut up. This is... this is none of your business. I mean I don't belief... I..."

Ammy: ("I guess I overdid it a bit. I better calm her down.")

And the author just know the best way:

**Boss time: Okami Amaterasu vs Nico Robin**

Ammy jumped off without warning. However since Robin is an experienced fighter she was able to dodge that attacked. She summoned arms out of Amaterasu in order to break her neck. Ammy used power slash on the arms. They disappeared into flowers. Robin noticed some scratch on her arms. Robin summoned hands off the ground this time. Same thing happened again. More scratches. This procedure hold on for a while when Ammy got an idea. She used waterspout to weaken Robin with the sea water. She then jumped at her but she had enough strength to dodge. Annoyed Amaterasu summoned the sun, which blinded Robin. A simple head/bang aaaaaand. K.O.

"AMMY! HOW DARE YOU TREAT A LADY LIKE THAT!"

"WOW THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"You got some serious explanation to do."

Ok Author first. Ammy is a god and all. And during the fight with Yami she regained all her strength. So I didn't want to give her a devil fruit, so I thought someway in the other line. And hey it's my story, my fan fiction. I can do what I want right?

Ok, Ammys turn.

"I discovered this ability, after I was with you guys for a while. I figured out that I can ignore the voices easily because I need to focus on someone to be able to hear it. But her soul is an exception. It is loud crying for someone who would take care of her. And after I 'responded' it was so loud that even Issun could hear her. I can say for sure that this girl isn't a bad person. She has experienced something... but I can't tell you what since it is not my secret. I think I even said too much." Issun translated.

"YOSH. Then it's decided. She's coming with us."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"If Ammy says she isn't a bad person then she isn't a bad person."

"But she killed Igaram."

"No... he's ok..."

Robin tried to stood up. Before she fell Ammy let Robin using her body as support.

Vivi: "What do you mean!?"

Robin: *chuckle* *cough* I guess... as long as you are ... around it's no point in lying anymore. Mr 8... left this island... on a ship... with the eternal log pose... to Arabasta... I led him alive..."

Vivi: "But why?"

Robin falling unconsciousness.

Nami put her into her room. The straw hats set sail. Luffy didn't really care about Robins past he just finds Ammy's ability awesome. The rest was uneasy but Ammy wouldn't say anything further. She decided to sleep a bit until lunch.

Usopp took position on the crow's nest. Sanji prepared lunch, while Vivi, Nami and Issun where sitting around the table. Zoro trained outside.

Issun: "Geez, no matter what that furball always finds a way to make things interesting."

Vivi: "Just who is that wolf?"

Issun: "Dunno. We have amnesia. The others found us on an island and took us with them. When we woke up we only remembered our friendship, names, and our techniques."

Vivi: "Techniques?"

Explanation.

_I'm gonna end it here. I need to update this story._


End file.
